Never Let Go
by private100
Summary: Brax, Ruby and Casey find out that Charlie isn't dead. She is actually in Police protection.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Fan Fic. I don't want to believe Charlie is dead and it got me thinking about what would happen if she were alive and Brax, Ruby and Casey found out. How would they feel about it. Hope you enjoy. X**_

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

I stood frozen to the spot, unable to take in what my eyes were seeing, unable to believe that this wasn't a dream. She sat across the room, her blue eyes sparkling with tears, one leg tucked underneath her.

Maybe I had never truly appreciated just how beautiful she was but even now, looking exhausted with grey circles under her eyes, she took my breath away.

She looked so fragile. I battled with myself, wanting to touch her, smell her fragrance, hold her and never let her go.

How was this happening to me?

Even seeing her in the flesh I could not believe that she was here. I had spent too many weeks missing her, needing her. I remembered waking up each morning, a few seconds of normality would pass before I realised I was alone and I'd get that crushing feeling of emptiness all over again.

For weeks I'd played the 'what if' scenarios in my head until it sent me crazy. I'd have given my life just to get her back. I'd never felt like that about anyone.

She had such a hold over me.

I thought of all the pain and anger and guilt and yet she was here, alive. Why the fuck would somebody not tell me? Somebody knew she was ok and they lied to us, watching us all suffer.

I looked to the floor suddenly feeling angry. The last few weeks seem like a blur, a long blur of pain and it had been completely unnecessary. Police protection, what could they do that I couldn't? If it was up to me he'd be dead, not in jail waiting for his next bail or planning more revenge on my family.

This was such a mess. She'd put us through this torture too. Everything that had taken place over the last few weeks!

I realised then that my anger was also shame. How could I face her now after everything that had happened? I'd drunk myself into oblivion, nearly got myself killed in a stupid fight and I'd let her daughter down. I'd slept with someone else and I felt sick thinking about it.

But really how could I blame anyone else when this was my fault. I'd let _her_ down. These were _my_ demons. I'd tried for so long to keep my stuff separate to her. I'd tried to protect her. I loved her.

I sniffed before realising that I was crying. I needed to hit something, to vent some frustration.

* * *

**Rubys POV:**

I stood there with my fist over my mouth to try and prevent myself from screaming. A jubilant scream, an angry scream I wasn't sure. She looked at me, my pained expression reflected on her face. My legs felt like jelly. I felt like someone had just sucked all the air out of me.

She looked at Brax and their eyes locked. Tears slowly slid down her face but she didn't say anything, giving us time to take it in.

How was this happening? I'd had to switch off her machine, watch her die, and bury her. I'd lost my Mum, my Sister and my best friend. I'd spent the last few weeks crying myself to sleep, putting on a brave face but wanting to tear the world into pieces. I'd needed her more than anything else.

I had walked round in what seemed like a bubble, a dark cloud hanging over me. I'd never felt so lonely.

I couldn't take this in.

Who kept throwing these hurdles at us?

Part of me wanted to run to her, wrap my arms around her and cry until there was nothing left. I wanted to make sure she was real, for her to hold me and stroke my hair like I was a little kid. But I couldn't.

A couple of months ago we were all set to move the city like one happy family. She was the happiest I'd seen her and we were ready to put _everything_ behind us and start new. That fresh start had shattered into a million tiny pieces.

I'd spent the last couple of months being angry at everything and everyone. I'd pushed people away. I'd been so angry with the world because somebody had cruelly and unfairly taken my Mum away and left me with nothing, while everyone else's life went on as normal.

I'd been furious at Brax. I felt bad about the way I had spoken and reacted, I knew he loved her, but I couldn't help still believing that this was his fault. We were here because of him. How the hell would we ever be able to escape this life, his life?

She'd be disappointed that our relationship had disintegrated but so much had happened since that day. How would she react?

She had such aspiring dreams for all of us and we'd gone off the rails without her. I'd started drinking to numb the pain, quit uni and was surfing and now I was in trouble with the law. Ironic that in trying to escape the lifestyle I'd fallen into I now sounded like a fully fledged 'river girl'.

I'd self destructed and I knew she'd be displeased. But I had her back and I wasn't sure how but it didn't matter because I felt like I'd been given a second chance!

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

This was worse than I'd even imagined and I'd spent the last few days imagining how this was going to pan out. I'd felt sick with worry all morning waiting for their arrival. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd dreamt that I'd see them again and I knew I would, but I didn't realise it would be so soon and all because of a careless mistake.

As soon as they'd stepped inside the darkened apartment I started crying. Just seeing their faces gave me a feeling of ecstasy but I knew this wasn't going to be easy for anyone and their looks of anguish disturbed me.

What had I put them through?

I'd tucked a leg underneath me to keep myself from running to my daughter and the man I loved. I needed to let them take this in. This was hard for me but I couldn't even imagine what they must be feeling.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell. God I'd missed them.

I took in their appearances. They hadn't been looking after themselves and I immediately felt guilty. Ruby looked thinner and weaker, like her legs might give way.

Braxs bruised face told a tale I wasn't sure I wanted to hear. I looked at him; I couldn't tear my eyes from his. This man was different from the one I'd left a few weeks ago. His face full of hurt and pain that had nothing to do with bruises. I so wanted to kiss away the pain but I could see him processing the shock.

How was I ever going to be able to make up for all this?

He looked down. His hands on his hips and his forehead creased. My heart lurched. I could tell he was upset and angry. I glanced at Casey, standing beside him, looking worried; he caught my eye and gave me a small smile. I looked at Ruby, a mixture of emotions still playing on her face.

He sniffed and I realised he was crying. He put both his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. I couldn't bare it any longer.

"I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for your reviews, they are really appreciated. I never knew it was so difficult to write a story! Hope you enjoy this chapter. x_**

* * *

_I couldn't bare it any longer. _

"_I'm sorry"_

* * *

**Caseys POV:**

She stood up as she spoke a tormented look on her face at Braxs open emotion.

It was as though her voice confirmed she was real. Ruby stumbled forward, a cry escaping her lips. She flung herself at Charlie and the next thing they were both sat on the floor. Ruby sobbed into her shoulder.

It was hard to watch and I stood there like a spare part while I watched my broken family breakdown.

The journey here had been difficult enough. Ruby struggled to find the words to tell us what was going on and the police driver had had to help her explain.

Brax had gone crazy, yelling at them until the police driver had threatened to stop the car and leave him. Ruby had pleaded with him to calm down.

I'd watched him anxiously. He couldn't sit still, too angry and impatient. His knuckles showed white from gripping the seat and his right knee bounced up and down.

After the initial shock and outrage nobody had spoken in the car. The astonishment was written on all our faces and we were all thinking and reflecting on what had happened over the past few weeks. Our emotions a mixture of anger, disbelief and uncertainty at what lay ahead.

Now Brax paced the small room trying to process it all. This was the second time I'd seen him like this, the first time was at the hospital with Charlie.

That was when I'd realised just how much this woman had changed my brother and just how much he loved her.

As I stood there I felt relieved that she was ok, that I might get my brother back. Watching him the last couple of months had been distressing. I realised that over the last few weeks I'd abandoned him, too caught up in my own stuff. I looked at him, wanting to reach out to him but knowing better than to try.

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

She flung herself at me and we sank to the floor, our legs giving way. She sobbed into my shoulder and clung onto me like a small child.

"Charlie...Mummy...I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you. I needed you...I need you. Don't ever leave me." She gasped between sobs.

My heart shattered.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I love you" It seemed like such an insignificant thing to say on the scale of things.

I watched Brax pace the room. I wanted to hold him too. He looked so alone. I longed to reach out to him.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

The sound of her voice seemed to pierce through my heart.

She was ok, she was alive and real.

The sound of them crying was too much. I desperately wanted to get down and put my arms round them but I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to touch her.

To be that close to her after so many weeks of missing her made all my senses tingle.

* * *

**Rubys POV: **

I locked my arms round her neck, realising that this was real and she was here with me. You never really appreciate something until it is taken away.

* * *

Yesterday my world had been turned upside down. Or maybe it had been turned the right way up again.

Bianca had seen me on the beach and approached me a look of pity on her face. I braced myself for a pep talk.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, this is kind of weird but there was a phone call this morning at Leah's. It was a doctor from the city wanting to confirm an appointment."

"I don't know any doctor in the city" I frowned at her.

"Yeah the phone call wasn't for you. It was for Charlie. Look sorry I know this is difficult. I guess Charlie booked in with a doctor in the city because she thought that's where she'd be. This is the number, you might want to call him" She said sympathetically, handing me a piece of paper with a number and name scrawled across it.

I had no intention of phoning anybody.

I'd heard that Bianca and Liam had moved in with Leah. I felt a twinge of resentment that they were living there and I briefly wondered which bedroom they'd taken.

I sat in the diner staring at that number, wondering why Charlie would book an appointment so far ahead, months ahead. Charlie didn't do doctors. She wasn't a good patient. In the past I would've had to encourage her to go to the doctors.

Curiosity got the better of me and although I wasn't sure I'd want to know the truth, I dialled the number.

I spoke to a huffy receptionist at first, who was obviously put out that I didn't want to speak to her. She put me on hold for ages, all the while my mind going wild with theories.

"Dr. Davies speaking." A loud voice at the end of the line bought me back to reality.

"Er Hi, I was hoping you could help me. My name's Ruby Buckton, I think my Mum booked an appointment with you, only she's really forgetful and she can't remember when the appointment is."

"Well we hadn't actually decided on a date yet. When I spoke to her last week, I told her I'd need to check my diary as I don't normally do house calls..."

"...You spoke to her last week?" I choked, cutting across him.

There was a pause. "I'm sorry, I think you'd better get your Mum to phone me" He said before he hung up.

A completely different scenario played out in my head now. I suddenly felt really dizzy. Everything played over in my head, from the moment we found her lying on the living room floor covered in blood, looking for a hole in the story but it was impossible. Impossible.

Colleen started on me as I ran out the diner. I arrived at the police station blinded by tears and gasping for breath. Watson and Joyce were standing behind the desk. Both shocked at my sudden appearance and the state I was in.

"Tell me it's not true"

"What's not true" enquired Watson worriedly.

"I just spoke to a Dr. Davies. He's from the city." I searched their faces waiting for one of them to give it away.

Watson looked at me as though I'd gone crazy. "And"

Joyces face said it all.

I gasped for breath. "No, _oh_ my God"

Watson looked from me to him seriously concerned by the look on our faces. "Sir?"

He led us both into Charlies office. His office.

"This is not exactly how I'd planned this"

"No shit" I was furious. "How could you do this?"

"Ruby we had no choice."

"You could have told me, I'm her _daughter_!"

"It was done to protect you"

Watson clearly had no idea. The shock on her face gave her away. I was so impatient for information, so angry, so shocked. I couldn't sit still, I paced the room as he explained how they had made the decision that Charlie would go into Police protection until such a time came when it would be safe for her and her family.

Jake and his associates were still a threat but only if they thought their revenge act had failed. She was only filled in on this plan when she woke up in a city hospital. Now she was out of hospital, still recovering but well enough. Alive!

I cried.

I cried for the last few weeks of hell, I cried for Charlie waking up alone, wired into the beeping machine that haunted my sleep. I cried with anger at the lies I'd been told and I cried with happiness that this torture might be over.

Watson sat there stroking my back. Tears fell down her face.

"I want to see her" I stammered eventually.

"Ruby"

"I'm not kidding. You told me my Mother was dead! Do you know what that's been like! You can't stop me"

He sighed. "Someone will take you tomorrow. And Ruby, this cannot get out."

I tried to argue that I wanted to go now, that I needed to see her now but I knew it wouldn't make a difference.

The next day, after a hellishly long night, I was sat in the back of an unmarked police car. How was this happening?

After much pleading and reasoning we'd pulled into the surf club car park. I'd been told that this wasn't a good idea and I was beginning to think so myself.

A part of me wanted to be well and truly selfish. But I knew I had to do this.

I'd walked into Angelo's. Brax was stood behind the bar serving and Casey thankfully was with him, having just finished a shift. They looked at me, surprised that I was there or maybe bracing themselves for another outburst of abuse. Braxs forehead creased with concern at my puffy, red eyes.

"I need you to come with me"

"Ruby, whats..."Brax asked worriedly.

"Please, we can't do this here. Please just come with me and I'll explain" I whispered hurriedly.

The look on my face must have convinced them and they followed me out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Charlies POV: **

I let her cry but she seemed to calm and I slowly pulled back, still holding her, and wiped away her tears with my hand.

"Come on" I said and I pulled her up, leading her to the couch. Casey sat down too, unsure of what was going to happen next. I wasn't sure either.

Somehow I had to fill this massive void. Somehow I had to put my family back together.

I'd been thinking about this moment ever since I'd woken up in hospital, in the city, and been told of the plan. I was furious but I was also weak and their reasons outweighed mine. I had to protect them; I knew it was the best way.

Eventually I'd been allowed out of hospital, to move into this 'safe' house. It was a very small 2 bedroom apartment, so house was kind of a stretch.

It was dark and depressing. I couldn't go out.

I couldn't sleep, days and nights rolled into one and I felt every minute of every hour.

I longed to run, to stretch my legs, to breathe, to think properly.

Mostly I longed for my family.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I never wanted to put you through this but I had to protect you." I talked to the room. I tried to keep my voice steady. "This war would have gone on forever, it had to end."

"How can it be over Charlie when you're locked up in here and everyone thinks you're dead? What happens now?"

It was Ruby who spoke but I looked at Brax praying for some response, some acceptance or forgiveness.

"You shouldn't have had to protect us. We could have sorted this together Charlie."

It was barely audible, almost like he was talking to himself but he looked at me. I searched his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for your reviews. Really appreciate the support. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

"_You shouldn't have had to protect us. We could have sorted this together Charlie." _

_It was barely audible, almost like he was talking to himself but he looked at me. I searched his face._

* * *

**Rubys POV**:

I watched them looking at each other and I was reminded why I'd brought him here with me, why I hadn't been selfish.

Casey nudged me, gesturing for us to leave the room. I looked at Charlie, not wanting to leave her so soon but knowing that she and Brax had 'things' to sort out, to talk about and they wouldn't with us in the room. They never had; both too secretive, both too stubborn.

The two of us sat facing each other on opposite sides of a small bedroom wondering how in the last few hours our lives had been changed so dramatically. There was so much we could have talked about but neither of us felt brave enough to approach the subjects, still overwhelmed from our last shock.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

She shouldn't have had to protect us. This had nothing to do with her. I should be looking after her.

We were supposed to be free. Why did something always drag us back?

She'd come into my life and given me a purpose, an ambition to become someone better.

She'd given me a future.

She'd fascinated me from day one, I'd never met anyone so strong, so determined and yet so sexy. I'd found out what love was because of her.

I'd spent too long fighting for this woman to let anything get in the way.

I crossed the room and she met me half way. My lips crushed desperately against hers. A furiously passionate kiss that sent tingles up my spine. She opened her mouth wider and I fell in deeper, our tongues flicked fervently, making up for lost time. She let out a small moan as I wrapped my mouth round her bottom lip.

I was caught in a moment of self indulgence and pure bliss and I suddenly I felt like I had the ability to breathe again.

I wrapped my arms round her waist and shoulders, wanting to hold her tightly, to remember everything about her and never let her go.

I'd thought she was dead. I had thought that I'd never touch her again, that I'd never look into her eyes and feel the love that washed over me now.

Breathing heavily I rested my head against hers and looked into the sparkling blue eyes I knew so well. There was a trace of lust there. She moved to lay her head on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath as I held her, taking in her scent, her skin, her hair cascading down her back. Her thumb idly drew circles at the back of my neck, the other hand found its way under my shirt. The feeling of her skin on mine left my skin burning.

Nobody would ever hurt her again.

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

The force, in which we crashed into each other, lifted me of the floor slightly but he clung onto me. His lips embraced mine, swallowing me in a searing kiss. Instantaneously I opened my mouth wider wanting more of him, needing him.

I'd missed him so much. Love seeped into every pore of my body.

I nuzzled into his shoulder and neck taking in his scent. His strong arms embraced me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, a hand in my hair.

I could still taste him on my lips.

I could stand like this forever, just us holding each other. For the first time in what seemed like months I relaxed. I was at peace, I felt safe here.

After everything that had happened there was no place I'd rather be.

We were both putting off talking, not wanting to spoil the moment, not wanting to let go and face reality.

"Everything feels better now" I whispered into his neck. There was a long pause; he kissed my temple to show he felt the same.

"You should have just come to me in the first place then" He answered and I felt the hurt in his voice.

"You seriously think you could have ended this better?" I challenged him pulling my head up so I could stare him in the eyes.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

God why did she have to look at me like that, like she could see right through me, like she could see what I was thinking?

"It's not over though is it? Like Ruby said you're stuck in here" I answered.

"But I'm here and _you _are here" She said timidly.

"I thought you were dead, you have no idea what that's like. God Charlie, don't ever do that again"

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

He looked at me seriously, a small, anxious frown on his forehead.

"I promise. Although to be honest I'm kind of hoping I won't need to" I added lightly.

"You won't" He said and I sensed an underlying tone of assurance. It worried me that he thought he could make it so.

"I guess we've got some catching up to do?" It was meant in jest but before I'd even finished I felt him slump. His grip on me loosened and his eyes dropped.

I remembered the faded bruises on his face, the tension between Casey and Ruby and my mind went into cop mode.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

Shit. I'd been dreading this. How was I supposed to stand here and tell her how I'd completely fucked up the last couple of months? That I'd completely lost control without her when she'd been so strong for us. I couldn't bear to see the disappointment on her face.

"I thought you were dead Charlie" I mentally kicked myself as soon as I'd said it. I knew it sounded like a pathetic excuse.

She pulled away from me, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

This is my fault. She was locked up in here, and I did that. I'd spent every day blaming myself, everyday wanting to numb the pain of losing her.

I couldn't bear to lose her again.

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

He stood there with his hands on his hips, sticking his bottom jaw out like he did when he was feeling vulnerable.

He looked pained. My mind wondered at how much the truth was going to hurt.

"I did stuff that I regret. I wasn't thinking." He said frowning.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

I couldn't hide anything from her, she'd find out.

I didn't want to go into a lot of unnecessary detail, didn't want her to know how much of a mess I'd made but I'd answer her questions. I told her about Heaths debt to Geoffrey King even though the last thing I wanted to do was involve her in any of our problems. I told her about the debt to Leah and how I'd paid that off.

I watched her face turn from frustration to disappointment and to hurt.

I told her about Ruby not wanting anything to do with us. I cringed as I told her about Ruby finding me with another girl.

Her eyes glistened with tears, a sight I'd seen too often.

I felt an overwhelming amount of shame as I looked at her. I always ended up hurting her. Why did I have to keep putting her through this?

* * *

**Charlies POV: **

He was waiting for my response, but I didn't know what to say. I'd spent weeks thinking about different scenarios, weeks thinking about what he was up to, wishing he was here.

Now I just felt empty, numb. Upset at how much pain I'd caused him and Ruby, upset that this had to be so complicated.

I had a feeling I was getting the glossy version but he was being honest with me and that I was grateful for.

Heath and King! When would he stop fighting his brother's battles? This was why we were here, a drug war started by Heath. Me being here was supposed to protect them but it seemed they'd found a new war.

Would it ever end?

I wondered how Leah had become involved in this mess. I thought about him fighting to pay off a debt. Was that what frustrated me the most, that he'd turned to fighting again to solve his problems, that he'd sought pain, or was it the image that my mind was conjuring of him with another girl.

I remembered the pain I'd felt after Tegan and then Hayley and I wondered why I kept putting myself through this. It was like a kick in the gut every time. I tried not to think about him being with anyone else but it filled my mind. Jealously and pain searing through my heart.

Had he wanted to forget about me?

My heart stung for Ruby, what had I put her through? I'd put so much on her shoulders. I'd thought they would comfort each other; instead they'd driven a wedge between themselves. Both too stubborn. How were we ever supposed to get past this?

The look in his eyes showed me how much I'd put him through, a look of despair, remorse and pain.

But what struck me the most was the beseeching look that hit my heart.

I was going to have to fix my family.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

She didn't say anything. I was expecting her to yell, argue or shout. I could have dealt with that but this silence was killing me. She was disappointed. Hurt.

"Whatever I say to you Charlie is going to sound like an excuse. I lost something I couldn't replace, I can't even describe how that feels but its agony and I didn't want to feel it. I never forgot about you, even if I'd have wanted to I couldn't."

"I'll only ever want you. I know what it feels like to lose you; I don't ever want to feel that again"


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'll only ever want you. I know what it feels like to lose you; I don't ever want to feel that again" _

* * *

**Rubys POV: **

It was so quiet; Casey and I had been expecting to hear raised voices at least. After a while I ventured out into the hallway to see what was happening.

Brax saw me first; he hesitated before he walked towards me, nodded at me and then left the room. Not without glancing back at her, an agonized look on his face.

I wasn't sure what had been said between them but I could tell Charlie was upset. She looked exhausted, physically and emotionally and I realised that she must have been in hell over the last few months too. There was no way anyone could be angry with someone who looked so drained.

"You ok?" I asked walking into the room.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Rubes, I shouldn't have put you through all this" There was a look of sorrow on her face.

"I know, but I got you back" I said smiling slightly, "That's all that matters, that's enough."

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

I felt like I'd never be able to make it up to her. Whatever I said wouldn't heal the wounds that had been created.

"He really loves you" She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at her, surprised by the words.

She looked down and fiddled with the bracelets on her arm.

"I've been really angry with him" She said earnestly, looking up at me through her eye lashes as though she thought I'd be disappointed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been but I blamed him for all this mess. I think I still do. But I never actually realised, before, how much he loves you, I never really understood. I just accepted that you were happy, happier than I ever remembered you being. And I was happy too. We went to pieces without you."

Her eyes sparkled with tears at the memory.

"It's been torture without you Charlie; suddenly all the reasons for us to be happy were gone. We didn't cope very well and now it seems like such a poor excuse because you're here."

When did my daughter grow up so quick? When did her view on the Braxton's change so dramatically? I recalled the days when she was telling me that they weren't so bad! But I realised that things had changed, she blamed them for this.

I felt like I'd missed out on a huge chunk of her life. I stepped forward and embraced her wanting to protect her from the things she had suffered.

"I'm not saying that he's not a complete screw up but he really would do anything for you" She said into my shoulder. I chuckled.

That small chuckle was like a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed.

* * *

**Caseys POV:**

I'd watched Brax pace up and down the small bedroom. I'd tried to calm him down, told him to give her time. This wasn't easy for anyone. I'd said that after everything they'd been through to get here she wouldn't throw it away but that she'd need to get her head round everything. We all did.

He was even more impatient than Ruby! Eventually he just gave up and walked out the room. I sighed and went after him.

Ruby and Charlie looked up at us and smiled as we walked in on their discussion. We were both surprised at the warm welcome but Brax grinned back and it was like everything was normal.

We all jumped as a mobile phone started buzzing and, at the same time, there was a knock on the door.

Normal faded quickly, replaced by a thick atmosphere of fear and dread.

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

It was like an alarm, a reminder that we weren't allowed to be happy, that we were locked up in here. The smiles washed off their faces.

"It'll be, Andy, the police officer who brought you here" I said quickly, wanting to reassure them. I picked up the phone and cancelled the call. It was our routine. I went to look through the spy hole in the door but Brax had beaten me to it.

"Thought you might want some supplies" he said after Brax had given his approval and opened the door. He walked in holding several bags of groceries in one hand and three pizza boxes aloft in his other.

I could have kicked him. As much as I appreciated the thought of food, and when I thought about it I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten, I was angry that he'd burst in and reminded us all that we were stuck here.

He must have sensed the tension because he put the items down on the table and strolled back towards the door telling us to call if we needed anything.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

I never thought I'd see that smile again. It was like a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel. It was the smile I saw when she came into the restaurant at lunch times; it was the smile I saw when she told me we would be free.

The atmosphere had changed with the arrival of Andy but the arrival of food gave us all something to do, something normal.

"Meat Lovers! You've got him trained well Charlie" I joked trying to lighten the mood again.

"Oh good, pizza, you have no idea how long it's been since I last ate pizza" Casey grumbled sarcastically.

"Ah, ya love it" I said elbowing him in the ribs in jest. "At least ya fed"

* * *

**Charlies POV:**

We'd all been quiet during dinner, all thinking about the last few hours and all hungry. It was strange to have my family back. I couldn't quite get my head around the adjustment.

I knew that Brax had been very brief with the information on Geoffrey King but he'd assured me that he was out of our lives. I couldn't help but feel disappointed and upset that he'd found comfort in the arms of someone else.

It filled my mind but he'd thought I was dead and I'd let him believe that. I'd let him struggle.

I'd walked away too often and it always resulted in the same thing. I loved him.

After dinner Ruby decided to go to bed, having not slept the night before and Casey who'd set up camp on the sofa had gone to take a shower.

I watched Brax tidying up after dinner. I couldn't resist. I went up to him and slipped my arms round him, feeling the heat radiating off his body. I put my head into the back of his shirt, smelling the scent I knew so well.

"Thank you" I said. "For being here, for enduring this"

He seemed to freeze momentarily before turning so he could cup my face in his hands and kiss me. A soft, slow and meaningful kiss.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Charlie" He whispered, hardly taking his lips from mine.

"I've told you before, you're worth it" He said as he pulled away, his head tilted to one side, a cheeky grin playing on his face. He leant in for another kiss and at the same time turned us both round, lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen counter, a sparkle in his eye.

The kiss deepened and I instinctively wrapped my legs round his waist, drawing him closer to me.

I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands down his chest. He slipped his hands underneath my shirt; his thumbs drew circles on my stomach, on either side of my waist.

I tilted my head as he kissed my neck and as he drew back towards my lips he placed one hand underneath me, lifting me off the counter. My legs were still wrapped tightly round his waist and my arms locked behind his neck as he carried me towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Braxs POV:**

I woke early; I'd slept fitfully listening out for the slightest sound or movement. Light streamed in under the blind and fell across the bed.

Charlie lay on her stomach, her arm lay across my chest and our legs were intertwined. Her hair spread out on the pillow and crowned her face. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful.

Last night I'd seen the scars on her body, they would be a constant reminder of what we had been through, what I had put her through. She would bare those scars forever and we would all bare them mentally.

I'd kissed them, for me they were the belief that we could get through anything together. But I wouldn't let anybody hurt her ever again.

I remembered finding her covered in blood on the floor.

I remembered the paramedics trying to revive her.

I remembered her wired up to the machines in hospital.

For weeks I'd woken up alone wondering why I felt so empty, so alone and forlorn. I'd taken each day at a time because the thought of a longer period had terrified me. How could I get through another week without her when a day seemed like torture?

Time is apparently a great healer, maybe because over time you slowly forget about someone. But I didn't want to forget about her. I wanted to remember everything about her; her face, her smile, her laugh. And even though I'd wanted to remember all those things, it felt like a stab in the heart every time I did because she was gone.

And now by some miracle I'd got her back and she was here with me.

I could lay here, with her, forever and forget about everything else. She and I were meant to be together.

I couldn't help smiling as I reached out and ran a finger softly over her cheek bone, maybe it was to make sure she was real, that I hadn't dreamt the day before; or maybe because I couldn't resist the smoothness of her skin against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. I know where i'm going with this story but i think i'm running out of steam. I will try and finish it but IF this is my last chapter then thank you for all your lovely support! Really appreciate the reviews. X

* * *

_I couldn't help smiling as I reached out and ran a finger softly over her cheek bone, maybe it was to make sure she was real, that I hadn't dreamt the day before; or maybe because I couldn't resist the smoothness of her skin against mine._

* * *

**Rubys POV:**

I'd spent most of the morning talking to Charlie. I'd been surprised at how easy it was. We talked about the things that had happened over the last few weeks and even though the topics were awkward it was nice just to be able to talk to my Mum. I'd spent so many weeks wanting to talk to her, wanting to call her and not being able to.

Casey had gone back to Summer Bay that morning. He'd wanted to get some clothes for Brax, I hadn't exactly given him and Brax much warning and all they had was what they were stood up in. I think he also just wanted to escape, since things were still pretty weird.

I'd noticed the difference between Charlie and Brax as we sat and ate breakfast. They were both happy, cracking jokes and teasing each other. I think they were both trying to convince the other that everything was ok. There were moments when I noticed Brax staring at her like he couldn't believe she was there or maybe he was trying to work out how he was going to make all this go away.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

The day had felt normal in many respects. I'd spent so long thinking about Brax and Ruby and now I had them here. We'd talked and we'd laughed but there was also this feeling of unease like we were afraid of jinxing the normality.

But having them here was like being able to breathe again.

I'd woken up to Brax staring at me and I'd teased him about it but waking up with him was something that I'd missed so, so much. Now my heart actually felt whole again.

* * *

**Rubys POV:**

It was a late afternoon when Casey phoned Brax to tell him he was back.

"What the...?" Brax exclaimed as he looked through the peep hole in the door. Charlie and I looked up in surprise as he wrenched the door open. "What the bloody hell Case"

As Charlie and I had got up to see what was going on we saw Heath and Bianca stood behind Casey. Bianca was staring at Charlie her eyes wide, her hand over her mouth in disbelief. Heath was looking nonplussed.

"This is supposed to be a secret, we've only just found out ourselves for Christ sake and you tell this idiot. Who else have you got out there?"

"Oi" Heath shouted. "I'm ya brother."

"Heath wouldn't let me go until he knew what was going on, I had to tell him. He's involved in this too." said Casey trying to diffuse the situation.

"And what about her?"

"She was at the house, I didn't know. She overheard"

Swiftly Brax grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall angrily. "Overheard? How careless were you Casey? Who else _overheard_ you? This is Charlie's_ life_ we're talking about."

"Whoa chill out will ya mate. Jeez, I guess this isn't a good time to tell you we've got Colleen in the car" Heath joked but the look on Brax's face, on all our faces, made him shut up and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Brax" It was Charlie who spoke and as she did Bianca stumbled towards her, throwing herself into Charlie's arms, sending Charlie staggering back a couple of steps.

"Oh my God Charlie, what the hell. What is this? How is this happening? This is crazy. I thought you were dead. We all did. They said you were dead. I needed you. I really needed my best friend. The last couple of months have been horrible, just horrible. I really needed girl talk." She gasped hardly leaving time to breathe, tears streaming down her face.

"Bianca" Charlie tried to cut across her and calm her down. She was hysterical. The boys watched her unsure how to act.

"God I can't believe this is happening. This is crazy. I've been such a bad friend to you. I'm so sorry I messed up. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. This is all such a mess. We should have stuck to our pact!"

"B" Charlie managed to pull away from her slightly. "You didn't mess up. Sit down; Ruby will get you a drink." She looked at me smiling and Bianca sat down on the couch her head in her hands. This wasn't just about finding Charlie alive this was a build up of emotion with Liam, Heath and the baby.

"I just want a simple life" Bianca moaned as Charlie sat down opposite her on the coffee table.

"Maybe you should have stayed at home then" Charlie said jokingly.

"Maybe I should have married my Prince when I had the chance"

They both laughed and the refreshing sound filled the room.

"Bloody hell Buckton, aren't you a little miracle" Heath obviously thought it was safe to talk again now Bianca's hysteria was over.

"Something like that Heath" Charlie looked at him frowning slightly, obviously irritated by his arrival.

"I'm glad you're ok" Charlie's face changed quickly in surprise at the unexpected comment. "Well I have had to live with this," he gestured towards Brax with his thumb, "That's not been fun I can tell ya" He continued as though to explain his first comment.

"So what do we do now?" He asked looking at Brax expectantly but it was Charlie who answered.

"_We_ don't _do _anything"

"So what we're supposed to just stay here" He challenged her, looking at her as though she was a cop again.

"No, I have to stay here but you don't"

"Oh yeah I can totally see them leaving you here now they know you're alive. I mean what are you expecting to happen? Jake gets put away for life. That's like 18 years. It's not finished Buckton" Heath said cockily.

"Really? How long does it go on for then? God I can't even believe that you _still _think you can finish this. You can't. It's just revenge upon revenge. That's why we're here, because of this _stupid_ war and it never ends and you never learn. What do you think you can do to end this because your plans usually make things a whole lot worse? We're doing this my way or no way so you better swallow your pride and get over it." She said it angrily and she said it to the room.

Brax looked at her with a pained expression on his face.


End file.
